polytopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Research
This is a page for community research. Terrain/Spawn Research Research and graphs by Sebom, text by Zebastian Xin-Xi The Xin-Xi appear to have slightly more mountains than the other tribes, and a substantial amount have ore. As for the rest, there is some fruit, some forests and some shallow water, but farmland is really quite sparse. Based on this data, Organization will likely be a very good early-game investment. Xin-Xi is one of the 3 tribes recorded to spawn on 1x1 islands. Imperius The Imperius seem to have a large amount of farmland, which means that Farming will be a good investment. However, due to the cost of building farms, it shouldn't be a first choice. Fish and forests with game are also common, so players should choose Hunting or Fishing as a first choice. Bardur The Bardur usually start with an abundance of forest around them for quick economic development through Forestry, or a protective shield when Archery is researched. Mountains are quite common as well, most with ore. Oumaji The Oumaji spawn in a desert area, with little to no trees/forest. It may seem like the land is bare at first with the exception of a few fruits, but once Organization is researched, farmland will be revealed almost everywhere. The capital will usually be in the middle of a landmass, but other villages in Oumaji land do tend to have large coastlines with fish. Kickoo The seafaring Kickoo start in a watery area, with vast amounts of population-giving resources covering their side of the map. As mentioned earlier, water is always present, and it is predominantly shallow. This means you can explore your seas with only Sailing, which you can get first thing. The land is either tropical forests or fruit, very rarely will you find any bare land or farms. Mountains are moderately rare. At the edge of Kickoo's biome will be deep water, where whales are not an uncommon sight. Organization is usually a good first choice. Kickoo is one of the 3 tribes recorded to spawn on 1x1 islands. Hoodrick Thought Bardur had a lot of forest? Well, Hoodrick has more. Game and fruit are not as abundant, though. Hunting > Forestry should be your #1 priority. Archers without support can be easily defeated, so make sure your explorer parties include a tankier unit to protect. Hoodrick is one of the 3 tribes recorded to spawn on 1x1 islands. Luxidoor Vengir The Vengir tribe tends to not have many resources, yet they seem to have a lot of farms.The occational fruit patch, or a single forest, may pop up. Organization > Farming should be your first goal, unless there is an enemy directly nearby. In this case, it can be a wiser choice to pour your starting 5 resources into another Swordman for quick conquest. From there, thrive off whatever population resources they have. Zebasi The Zebasi house large amounts of farmland and many fruit sources, along with occasional fish. They often spawn on a coastal location, with little to no mountains. There are few animals and forests, however. Since you start with farming, no economic research investment is necessary early on, however, Organization or Construction wouldn't be a bad choice. Ai-Mo Resources, resources, resources! If you like leveling up your cities, then the Ai-Mo are the tribe for you. There is primarily fruit, then game and a possible abundance of fish. Depending on your territory, get either Organization, Hunting, or Fishing. There are also virtually zero farms. Origins Although Midjiwan has clearly stated that the tribes are not from earth, he does say that they resemble some cultures. "Polytopia is not earth and no tribe is supposed to exactly resemble any existing cultures on our planet. (Although I agree that some of them are very inspired by earthly customs)" ''- ''Midjiwan (http://polytopia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:847) Still I find this page necessary to arrive at the inspiration of tribes. http://thebattleofpolytopia.com/where-the-tribes-came-from.html Xin-Xi For this tribe, we can clearly all agree that it is based off of various East Asian cultures. Specifically, it's hard to say, but I think it's a blend of Chinese and Japanese culture. The cherry blossoms are Japanese and Chinese, and their helmets are also used by both. The city naming is also based off of the Chinese language, as they usually have a lot of X's, which are used more commonly in Chinese than other East Asian cultures.https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=OzrsrAlOKEI Imperius This tribe is obviously based off of Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. Their trees are cypress trees, which were common in Rome and Greece. Their helmets, no doubt, also come from these two civilizations. Their architecture also resembles Roman architecture, and maybe some Greek buildings. For naming, I think it leans more toward the Roman side. Bardur The Bardur are probably based off of Scandinavian, Germanic, and to a lesser degree Slavic people. They live in a cold habitat, they usually spawn with a lot of trees, and their helmets are based off of Viking helmets. Midjiwan himself once wrote on Instagram that he was having a "Bardur Style" party for releasing the game, and we do know that he resides in Stockholm, Sweden. Oumaji The Oumaji are probably a blend of Arabian and Egyptian culture. Their Emperor's Tomb is a pyramid, common to Egyptian culture, and their Eye of God somewhat resembles the Kaaba. The forests they have are palm oases, which were really important for settlements in Arabia. Kickoo The Kickoo are based off of the natives amazonian tribes and the Polynesian islands. Everything from the headdress, to the houses, to the habitat and animals, resembles the lives of these peoples in the rain forest. Vengir They are probably fictional. It's up to you guys to decide. Luxidoor The Luxidoor seems to resemble North Indian culture with their turbans and elephants, and their elusive luxuries which dazzled the ancient and medieval traders and explorers. Hoodrick This tribe is based off of Medieval European, particularly English/British, culture, due to their very European Oak forests and style of cities. Their appearance and tech also seems to be based off of the British folktale "Robin Hood". Zebasi Based off of southern African culture, as evidenced by the clay cities, multicolored tribal color pattern, giraffes, acacia trees etc. Ai-Mo This one is probably based of of Tibetans ("Prayer Flags", shaved heads, meditation) and Andean (chilies, llamas, whitewashed pueblos, decorative flags). Map Here is a map of where the tribes' habitats would be if they lived on Earth. Please note that the natives of Madagascar are actually Austronesian, and that the Kickoo may actually be Polynesian. Naming System So far the naming system for each city is randomly generated from a list of syllables. "At the moment the names are just randomly generated based on a list of syllables." - Midjiwan If a village is captured, the city gets a name in the style of the tribe who captures it. The name doesn't change if another tribe captures the city. The names are generated from 2-4 syllables, as following: (Average based on the data of 50 cities in a row.) Trivia * The hyphen by Xin-Xi sometimes is on the end of the name, but never the beginning. * Since the hyphen is counted as a syllable, a Xin-Xi city can be 1 syllable long. * The "gh" syllable by Oumaji can lead to accidents, for example the city of Ghghgh. * So far, the Imperius have the most syllables, as well as some of the most realistic names. Time Period AI Preferences Warning: Most of my research is based on theory. Don't rely on my research unless you can prove it. Research by Oaskldk Keep in mind that my research was only for my games. You might get different results in your games. City Upgrade Preferences (Easy mode) * Lvl 1 to Lvl 2: Most of the time the AI chooses explorer over workshop. * Lvl 2 to Lvl 3: This time its's pretty split. Most games I've played had the AI choosing city wall over resources. * Lvl 3 to Lvl 4: Most games have the AI choosing population growth. * Lvl 4 to Lvl 5 and on: Super Units, no doubt. However few cities ever grow to level 5 in easy mode. Unit Preferences (Easy Mode) * Early game: Most enemy tribes like to spam warriors. The only tribe I've seen that spams riders are the Oumaji. Archer spamming also occurs sometime during this period. Usually the tribes that I've seen archer spamming are the Imperius, the Hoodrick, and the Bardur. * Mid-game: By mid-game, many tribes will use defenders, boats, and archers. Some tribes (notably the Imperius, Bardur, and Kickoo) will have Navigation unlocked. During this period, usually archer spam is at its peak or it has already faded away. * Late-game: During late-game, few tribes will use swordmen and knights. The only tribes I've seen using them are the Bardur, the Imperius, and occasionally the Oumaji. Most tribes will use catapults, ships, and giants. Notes (Easy Mode) * Don't worry if an enemy tribe beats you to a village or a ruin. They will often wait 3 or 4 turns before capturing it. Category:Community Category:Browse